The Gobi's Debut!: Jinchuriki vs Uchiha
Yasuki was headed back from some training in Yamagakure when he came across the path of another person. This person had a certain walk about him in which Yasuki took interest in. Yoshitsune Uchiha was searching in a mountainous area, after he went looking for the criminal organisation Tenkyū, not knowing the group was based in his own country of the Land of Elements. Yasuki instantly knew who the mysterious person was and called out "Yoshitsune i presume? I've heard of your power and your legend, i've always wanted to face you." "Ah, yes I am. I am a bit busy... I guess it couldn't hurt to let out some steam. Alright, and may I know your name before we battle?" asked the Uchiha as he got ready. "The name's Hatake, Yasuki Hatake from Konoha" he replied as he pulled out two swords. "Hatake? I presume you are related to the and the ." said Yoshitsune, refering to Sakumo and Kakashi. Yoshitsune drew his own sword and got ready to fight. Ya Kakashi is my dad and Sakumo is my granddad, and these swords were made just for me." "That is nice to know, I always wanted to fight the famous Kakashi. Though I guess you'll have to do." said Yoshitsune as he flowed lightning chakra into his sword. Yasuki grabbed his Brass Knuckles and charged his own lightning chakra through it ready for a fight. Yoshitsune quickly started his attack by making a flock of crows attack the Hatake and blind his as more appeared. Yoshitsune then used the summoning technique to brin his main crow, Kurohane, into the field. "Howdy boss, what do you need?" asked the loyal crow. "Make the air black." commanded Yoshitsune as he stabbed the sword into the ground and weave handseals for the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Once the great ball of fire was formed, Kurohane dove into it using the Wind Release: Black Gale Spear, making the fire technique grow in power as Yoshitsune took his sword up again. Yasuki jumped up from the ground above the attack still taking damage making him ascend higher in the air and used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique straight at Yoshitune from above. By using his skill in water release, Yoshitsune pulled moisture from the air to form a mirror of water from which a reflected version of Yasuki came out of using the same fire technique, canceling out the two. "You'll have to try harder than that." said Yoshitsune as Kurohane perched on to his left shoulder. Yoshitsune then activated his Sharingan and used the Body Flicker Technique to get up close to Yasuki and use the Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique on him. Yasuki looked at Yoshitsune and said "two can play at that game" and then used Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to counter the Sharingan and then landed on the floor getting ready to take yoshitune head on. "Avoid my genjutsu huh? Nice work." said Yoshitsune as he sent lightning chakra though his sword and use the Dance of the Crescent Moon. Yasuki countered with Lightning Release: Triad Voltage and jumped back a few feet. "Well I guess I'll resort to my rue skill." said Yoshitsune as he sheathed his blade. Focusing chakra into his hand and changing its shape, Yoshitsune quickly formed the famous Rasengan. He slammed the spinning orb into Yasuki's stomach and he then changed the shape of his eyes into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "Behold my signature technique." said Yoshitsune as he used his Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique, sending a large ball of black fire towards the grandson of the White Fang. Yasuki plummeted into the ground and rolled back and then rolled up on his feet and wiped a little blood from his lip and said "so you know rasengan too eh'" as he got up and charged at yoshitsune with his own Rasengan hitting Yoshitsune in the arm then jumping up used Water Release: Water Fang Bullet sending a water bullet aimed at Yoshitsune's heart. Yoshitsune, taking the two hits, dispersed into crows, revealing to be a crow clone. The real Yoshitsune grabbed Yasuki's shoulder. Yoshitsune then kicked Yasuki in the stomach, sending him flying. Yasuki hit the ground hard laying on the ground he grabbed his shoulder in pain and said "so you wanna get physical uh Uchiha? i can get physical" as he activated the Eight Gates only going to the second gate and jumping towards him and throwing a punch at Yoshitsune and then used Lightling Release Cross Thunder right on top of Yoshitsune. Yasuki's fist did not hit Yoshitsune, but the ribcage of Susanoo. The ribacage quickly grew into the incomplete Susanoo and grabbed Yasuki with its left arm as a Susanoo Sword formed in the right. Yasuki used his Steam Release: Steam Body and sent a steam fist infused with the jinchuriki's chakra to stop Susanoo's sword from reaching him. Yoshitsune decided if he couldn't use his sword that we would have the Susanoo slam the jinchūriki into the ground. Doing that Yoshitsune changed the Susanoo to complete, making the skeletal warrior grow flesh and a Viking like appearance. The sword was out away as Susanoo slapped Yasuki away and formed a bow of chakra. Yoshitsune had the warrior fire two arrows at the jinchūriki before pausing to see the Hatake's reaction. "so you've made your susanoo go into full form" Yasuki said as he landed on the ground but started healing thanks to the Jinchuriki and then opened the 6th gate, looked at the Uchiha and said "i guess it's time to go full force" as he jumped towards the Susanoo with his speed dodging the arrow and used Daytime Tiger. "My Susanoo is far from its strongest state." stated Yoshitsune as the warrior formed a sun-shaped shield to defend against the taijutsu. I may not be able to absorb it, but Svalinn can protect against it well. thought Yoshitsune as his Susanoo brought forth the hammer Mjolnir and swung at Yasuki. A clone of Yasuki's appeared right beside the real one and said with a shocked look "now i remember you, you fought Kioto in the Olympics!" as he attempted to stop the hammer with Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder. "If you were at the Olympics thenyoubjould have heard me say Mjolnir can shatter anything!" shouted the Uchiha as the hammer went past the thousand-armed chakra manifestation. Yasuki landed on the ground with Mjolnir coming down at him and went into a Tailed Beast mode and fired a Tailed Beast Ball at Mjolnir. "So you are a jinchūriki? This makes this fun." said Yoshitsune as he placed Svalinn forth to defend against the attack. The Susanoo gre more armor, becoming more Viking like as it became its final form. "I don't get to use this form often, be proud to see it." said Yoshitsune as he made a barrier of black fire form around him. "funny i dont get to use this jutsu often either" said the real Yasuki above Yoshitsune with a giant ball of chakra above his head ready to slam it into Yoshitsune. Defending with Svalinn, the true powers of the shield were revealed. The giant Rasengan was sucked into the shield, and Yoshitsune looked even stronger as he recieve some chakra from it. "Now behold the shield that stands before the sun." said Yoshitsune as the shield blasted a giant ray of light into the eyes of the jinchūriki, blinding him. "I am losing interest in this battle Hatake." said Yoshitsune as the great spear Gungnir formed in his hand. "Show me your true power, or I will end this battle with a single stab from my spear." commanded the Uchiha. With his eyes closed Yasuki said "you wanna see my full power uchiha, fine then" as he opened his eyes and it revealed the eyes of the Gobi and then he yelled releasing the Gobi's chakra going into full Gobi form, stomping the ground and charging into Yoshitsune's shield head on. This form of Susanoo may not be enough to keep back the full beast. thought Yoshitsune. "Susanoo... stabilize!" exclaimed the Uchiha as the Susanoo grew legs and begin to grow a cape and more armor. The head of the Susanoo now wore a massive winged helmet and a jeweled necklace was on the neck of the large fighter. It had four arms, each one holding either Gungnir, Mjolnir, Svalinn, or the Susanoo sword. Yoshitsune stood in one of the jewels on the necklace. Now easily able to fend of the beast with Svalinn, Yoshitsune had his Susanoo stab the bijū with Hungnir as he exclaimed "Seal!" Black lines wrapped around the beast and forced it back into Yasuki. "I have sealed your chakra, though I am not site how long it is. Gungnir does it at random. If you wish to fight still be my guest." said Yoshitsune as he power Susanoo down to only the ribcage. Yasuki couldn't believe that the Gobi had been sealed back inside him and he didn't know if he'd be able to release it again. Yasuki jumped back and pulled out two scrolls and used Summoning Technique and summoned Russo and Rot to his side and told them "we have to strategically plan our attack until i can bring the Gobi back out" and all three of them spread out in a strategic matter. "Hmm, strange. I guess Gungnir could only seal the beast and not the two of you at once. Oh well, these wolves won't help. I still have a little bird." said Yoshitsune as a trail of trail of black wind moved and stabbed into Russo. Kurohane flew up and squawked as Yoshitsune summoned more crows onto the field, making a total of eight. The bird took the lead of Kurohane and all of the birds made shard wind-infused feathers rain upon Yasuki and the wolves."tell me Yoshitsune, did you take the Gobi FROM me, seal it's chakra permanently or temporarily?" as Yasuki and the wolves jumped out of the way of the wind technique and used Steam Release: Steam Field and the covered the battlefield in a high humidity field. "Gungnir can not permantly seal, I told you when I use it was only a tempory seal, albeit the seal is so complicated that even the greatest of fūinjutsu masters couldn't break it so wait for it do disappear." Yoshitsune said as Kurohane landed on his shoulder. "What do we do boss?" the loyal bird asked. "We simply end this quickly. I have sealed out his beast, so he in now vulnerable to genjutsu." the Uchiha explained. "Oh I see what you mean, now all you got to do is decide which one. In pretty sure you'll use your best though." Kurohane said, making Yoshitsune smile as the bird was right on target. Thinking to himself he knew that with his opponent being a Uchiha he knew what he needed to do and so he closed his eyes and remembered the training him and his friend when they were both younger and kept his eyes closed using the steam field to his advantage to monitor his opponents movements within the field. Meanwhile Rot and Russo did the same as yasuki. Kurohane came back to report his foes eyes being closed. "Well that's no fun." said Yoshitsune as he made his complete Susanoo once more and has the warrior reach out and grab Yasuki in one hand and the wolves in hand of the remaining three. "I could easily have my Susanoo squeeze you until you pass out from oxygen loss, but where is the fun in that?" asked Yoshitsune as had the Susanoo juggle his enemies. Kurohane laughed at the act. "Boss I haven't seen you have this much fun in a battle for awhile." said th crow, thinking of all the battles he has helped the Uchiha in. Both Yasuki and the wolf blew up in Yoshitsune's face as the real Yasuki used Water Release: Water Dragon Technique and the wolves used Lightning Transmission. Yoshitsune quickly formed another Water Mirror and reflected the attacks. "Well most of your attacks are brig counter with relative ease." said Yoshitsine as he used the Lightning Release: Great Lightning Annihilation.